


Twisted

by Gamer_a



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Death, Family, Mystery, father daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamer_a/pseuds/Gamer_a
Summary: When death comes to the door. What is the life after. Or is Red's life just a dream. A sick and twisted dream.





	Twisted

He knew this day would come. Some days he longed for it. Others he plotted how it would go. A bullet. A needle. Or something else that he could not even comprehend. Maybe he would be the last human to walk this planet. 

Probably not. 

But now, he’s staring down the gun that will end it all. A colt 1911. Ironic how his weapon of choice would be the one to end it all. The gun shaking in the palm of his soon to be killer. A face he knows. The one person left...that he loves….that he adores. All the others have left. Abandoned him in the cold of night. Clara. Jennifer. Katerina. Josephine. Kate. Dembe. Now it just her. His daughter. And she has a gun pointed at him. 

He doesn't even ask her not to. Not a word is uttered from his mouth. For once the concierge of crime is silent. No quick quips or tall tales of adventure. Just the look upon his face. The look of sadness. Sadness of the failures that he so hoped to overcome. And she has every right to shoot him. After all he's a criminal, she’s a fed. And all he's ever brought her is pain. And suffering. And loneliness. And abandonment. And the list goes on and on. 

There's a thousand words on his tongue. Of things he's never told her. Or anyone for that matter. Lessons he never got to teacher her. Of the mistakes he's made. The love he has for her. Of what he felt for her mother. He wants to tell her of the time a mouse ran over his shoe and he jumped ten feet back. But that's never going to happen now. Because she took the safety off the gun. 

“Red.” 

She croaks. Its muttered between rage and sadness. The sounds of a dying animal. 

He doesn't want her to suffer anymore. 

So he drops to his knees. 

His armour of a suite and hat are gone. She came in the middle of the night. While he was staring into the fire with a bottle of scotch. With his vest undone and his feet propped up. She had the key. He even smiled as she walked in. He didn't care of the oddity of three in the morning. He would do anything to make her happy. Anything to see her smile. 

She was quite. To quite when she entered. The woman who raised hell anywhere she went. Was quieter than a pin hitting the ground. He knew then that something was going to happen. She was too much like him. The look on her face. The cold stare that he had mastered. Like a reflection in the water.

“Goodbye Lizzie.”

The final words to roll off his tongue. Spoken like a soft prayer to the heavens. One final plea to the universe to make her safe. To make sure she doesn't carry her father's burden. He knows all of his money will go to her. Every failsafe in place. Every letter burned. She'll never have to know. And she probably never will of the things her father's done. 

Before a tear can leave his eye he looks up at her one final time. Tears are streaming down her face. Her clothes are crumpled form the previous day's use. Her eyes bloodshot with exhaustion. And before he can say don't cry. Don't be sad. He feels the cool metal pierce his skin. To suddenly snap to burning. Feeling hotter than the sun. Then he hears her scream and he goes to reach out. Only to hit the floor. And everything goes black.

It's wired here. He feels like he's floating. Then he feels someone shaking him. And the word “Raymond” floating around him. Is this what hell is? 

But he knows that voice. He thinks of blue eyes when he hears it, but he's not sure of whom they belong to. 

The shaking gets more vigorous. Then there's a hot searing pain across his cheek. He feels a small trickle of blood leave his face. Like being smacked with a hand bearing a wedding ring. 

“WAKE UP!”

And he's up with a gasp.

“What… wh-what happened?”

“Raymond you were having a nightmare.”

The woman with red hair stated bluntly. She has the blue eyes he thought of. But… but who was she?

“Who… are you?”

She laughs. Not the rude snickering of a tormentor. But the sweet loving kind. The kind that you only hear from one person. The person you love. 

Then it hits him. The fog of dreams cleared enough to put the name to the face. Katerina. His…… wife? Wait, no yes his wife of over thirty years. 

“Kat?”

“Yes, Raymond.”

“What? I don't understand.”

She gives him that quizzical look that he knows so well.

“You were having a nightmare.”

“A nightmare.” 

“Yes, the dreams that go wrong at night.”

And with that he falls back to the bed still confused. Trying to piece it together. Kat’s here so…. then it hits him.

“Lizzie!”

“Calm down Raymond.”

“Where is she?”

“Probably sleeping on the couch with the tv on. You remember she just got divorced, and has been staying here with us while she gets a new apartment.”

And with that he’s up and running through the halls. With pictures on the walls of events he doesn't remember. But he knows the way to the living room like it's second nature.

And there she is. Asleep on the couch with the light from the tv shining in her hair. Then the memories hit him. He’s a retired lawyer. With a wife and daughter. He just bought a boat. And his daughters just gotted divorced from the prick she married. And everything that happened was just a dream. A sick twisted dream. But, a dream nonetheless. 

His face soften as he see her sprawled out on the couch. Unconscious to the world with not a care in the world. She’s an ordinary psychologist. Listening to boring peoples, boring problems day in and day out. 

He moves and goes to throw a blanket over her. Gives her a kiss on the head. Shuts off the tv and shakes his head in the newfound dark. 

He was never there he thinks. That was all just a dream….. And he smiles as he walks off to bed towards his wife. 

 

Though one can never be sure of which mind is real and one is fiction. Which thought is real or just a final plea of death.


End file.
